everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Eva Chanter
Eva Lynn Chanter is the daughter of the Enchantress from Beauty and the Beast. She stands as a Roybel, because her mother played a crucial, if small, part in the story. Without her, the story will not happen. She's important. She would like it to be bigger, to not be forgotten by people, and she would like those who do remember her mother not to be so set on their beliefs that she was a villain. Appearance Eva has dark brown hair that fades out to light brown at the edges, cut in an asymmetrical bob. She has one green eye and one brown, and light tan skin. She wears an emerald green top, a golden vest, emerald green bell bottoms with gold lace on the cuffs, and brown ankle boots. She wears an emerald pendant framed in gold and green gloves. Personality Hot tempered. Eva is very easily angered and it's no secret when she gets angry. She lets everyone within the nearest vicinity know that something made her mad and it takes a lot to actually get her to calm down. When she's calm, she walks away as if nothing had happened, which is a little bit concerning. She is stubborn. If she wants to do something, she won't stop until she gets it done. And if she doesn't want to do something, while you can eventually force her to do it if you have to, there will be biting, screaming and punching. Beneath all of that, if your patient enough, Eva does have a heart of gold. She loves others, and isn't afraid to love without holding back. If she loves you, she will do whatever it takes to help you, to be there for you and is always willing to listen. Eva is not afraid to bend the rules for her friends protection, or for their best interests. She lives on the edge as she likes to see just how many loopholes she can find in the rules, because she's never fully broken any of the rules. She pushes her limits. Eva is a tough girl. She never shows when she hurts, she never shows when she's afraid. People have told her all she needs to do is lighten up and then she'll be a good catch, she usually just rolls her eyes and walks away when that happens. But if they persist she tends to magic zap them in the face. Eva kind of forcibly adopts people. I'm not saying officially, because she's only a teenager, but she acts like a mom to those she believes needs it and is always ready to listen to others when they need advice. They have told her she'll make a great mom and she always sits back and smiles. Being a good mom is one of her goals. Abilities Magic: She is the daughter of an Enchantress, she can do basic magic of all kinds. However, it is easier for her to do trickster spells, more specifically spells that change other people's appearances. She can do it on herself, but she rarely does. Friends TBA Family Mother: Evelyn Chanter Evelyn has gone through many of the same things that Eva is going through at school, being called a villain or being forgotten by others. (Honestly, neither know which is better, saying your the next Enchantress and having them say "who" or having them scream and say "you're evil!"). But regardless, Evelyn is always ready to listen to Eva when she needs it and usually has pretty solid advice. Enemies TBA Romance Yeah, when you can get her to for real love you in a romantic way, even with her temper, stubbornness, and all, and you don't try to change her, she will love you for life. But a lot of people don't want to put out that much effort. Interests '''Upcycling: '''She walks around the school, finding things people are going to throw away or have already thrown away, cleans it off if needed, and puts it in her bag. She knows how to sew, how to weld, how to refinish furniture, you name it. She puts a lot of her time and effort in her upcycling. Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roybels